


Quid Pro Quo

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, Derek's POV, Don't read if you don't want to know!, Evil!Stiles, M/M, Warning: Season 3 finale Spoilers, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate view on Season 3A Finale </p>
<p>++++ WARNING SEASON 3A FINALE SPOILERS ++++<br/>+++ DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW+++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, DO NOT READ if you don't want to know about the Season 3A Finale!!
> 
> Just a little drabble that suddenly popped up in my head.
> 
> Dark!Stiles for a change, I have no idea where that suddenly came from tbh ^^
> 
> Unbeta'd, English is still not my native, all mistakes are mine.

 

 

He knew his uncle was up to something, and hearing Jennifer’s words just before he sees his uncle slash her throat – well, at least that’s one less thing he’d have to do himself – he got all the evidence he needed.

 

His gut was right, he was right in following the man into the woods, and now he needs to get rid of Peter asap. Walking into the clearing he starts to growl, startling Peter, who had just started cackling to the sky like a maniac.

 

Peter’s startled expression falters and makes place for a smug smirk, but before the man can open his mouth to speak, another sound fills the air and Peter’s eyes turn towards the tree-lining a few feet to Derek’s side.

 

A sound of clapping echoes through the open area almost blocking out the sound of the residing storm. Derek snaps his head to the side to where the sound is coming from and of all the things he expected to see, this certainly wasn’t even in the realm of possibilities.

 

Right there, casually leaning against one of the trees and clapping away smugly stands Stiles, a big evil grin on his face as if thoroughly enjoying the scene at hand. Next to his leg, also leaning against the tree there’s an iron bat, which he – also eerily casual – picks up only to twirl it around like a baton before letting it rest on his shoulder while walking over to Peter.

 

Stiles cocks his head towards Derek once, and Derek can see how the boy’s eyes flash ink-black for a moment before returning to their usual amber-color. When he starts talking it is obviously directed at Derek, even though the boy keeps his eyes locked with Peter’s.

 

“Well, that was certainly a show now wasn’t it Der Der?” Stiles keeps strolling towards his uncle while frivolously talking to him. “But Jenny wasn’t entirely right, now was she babe?”

 

Okay, that last part was definitely directed at Peter, and Derek can’t hide the confusion that’s probably dripping from his face right about now. He watches as Stiles swings the bat until the tip collides with the ground right in front of Peter.

 

“You see, DerBear, your hot uncle over here doesn’t need to kill Scott to become _The Alpha_.” He actually coos those last words at Peter, pulling a pouty lip that’s clearly meant to be mocking or degrading, or perhaps both. Derek can see how Peter huffs out an annoyed breath at that, but walks over to Stiles anyway, bowing his head in a somewhat submissive way.

 

“You see Der, all your uncle really needs is me,” Stiles starts to caress Peter’s cheek as if saying ‘good boy’, and Peter lets him. “Isn’t that right, babe?” Peter leans into the caress and gives a little nod before letting himself be led by Stiles’ hand who is reeling him in until their faces are only inches apart.

 

Totally flabbergasted at the scene playing out in front of him, he’s almost unable to form coherent words, but he knows he has to try anyway.

 

“What’s in it for you?” He growls at Stiles, who suddenly cocks his head towards him as if Derek had just as asked him something that was utterly obvious to begin with. His expression turns into a devilish grin and he turns towards Peter again, leading the man’s face towards his own, leading him into a kiss.

 

“Oh, but isn’t it obvious Der Der? Peter and I have developed quite an interesting relationship based entirely on _quid pro quo_. I give him what he wants, and he, in turn, gives me what I want.”

 

Derek watches how his uncle wraps his arms around Stiles and presses the kid firmly against himself before he starts ravishing the boys face, getting content little moans in reply. They almost seem to be forgetting that they have an audience and Derek lets out a growl to let them know that he’s still there.

 

“Oh, right, almost got a bit too caught up in the moment there,” Stiles unwraps himself from Peter’s grip and turns towards Derek. The boys eyes fill up with ink again until they’re entirely black and while he starts grinning like a maniac, Peter stands right beside him, crouching down and half-turning, growling like a dog on a leash ready to be unleashed.

 

“Can’t have you interfering with our little ‘thing’ now can we?” Stiles – or whatever it is that inhabits Stiles – says matter-of-factly, swinging the bat once before letting it thump to the ground again, the sound clearly a signal for his pet werewolf to comply to as Derek watches how Peter launches himself at him the moment the bat hits the ground.

 

“Sic ‘em, boy!”

 

Sounds of growling and torn flesh fill the air.


End file.
